


Cute

by whichlights



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Elphaba didn't find people in relationships cute. She just happened to have a crush on her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend. Nothing major.





	Cute

Oz was a hole in the wall coffee shop that only hipsters and friends of friends of staff went to. It also happened to be a block away from Shiz University, which is where the majority of the staff and customers went to school. Elphaba had a part time job there, and honestly she wasn't getting paid enough to deal with this.

\---

"You spelled my name wrong," the blonde girl in front of her pouted. "It's Galinda. With a ga."

"Sorry, Glinda," Elphaba smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, I get my name misspelled a lot, too. And I misspell other people's a lot."

"I'm your roommate!"

"It happens." She shrugged.

Galinda huffed, flipped her hair, took her latte and walked out.

\---

"What's your name?" Elphaba asked, grabbing a cup.

"Fiyero." There were two customers in Oz, and one was sitting and eating his biscotti, so Elphaba figured she could engage in some conversation with the one in line.

Elphaba blinked. "What."

"My name is Fiyero." He grinned. He was cute, with brown hair in an almost buzzcut.

"If you throw a fit when I misspell that, I'm making you pay double. For now, four thirty two."

She spelled it Fierro. The guy smiled and Elphaba's stomach did cartwheels against her will. "I'm not throwing a fit, don't charge me extra. I'm just saying you spelled it wrong. But I appreciate that you think I'm cool enough to be Alex Fierro."

"How do you spell it then?" Elphaba leaned over the counter.

"F-I-Y-E-R-O," he recited. "And your name is... Elphaba? Am I pronouncing that right?"

"Yah," she said.

"I think I recognize you from my english class." He seemed proud of himself for making the connection.

"You're so clever." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the frappe. I should go, my girlfriend will be waiting for me."

Elphaba felt her heart sink. Of course he had a girlfriend, he was cute, kind of. No he wasn't cute, he had a girlfriend. Elphaba didn't find people in relationships cute.

"Have a good day," she said and he said, "you too," and left.

\---

"My boyfriend said he saw you at Oz," Galinda said, inspecting her newly polished nails.

Elphaba looked up from her book. "Boq didn't come to Oz."

"What? I'm not dating Boq anymore."

"Oh, sorry. It's hard to keep track of who you're seeing, and you never told me you broke up with him."

"Boq was clingy. It was time for him to go." Galinda wrinkled her nose. "No, I'm talking about Fiyero. We've been going out for a couple weeks, and he said you made him a frappe."

Elphaba's heart nearly leaped out of her stomach. "Fiyero is dating you?"

"You don't have to sound so disbelieving." Galinda started to cross her arms, but then stopped, putting her nails back under the fan.

"No I just..." she sighed. "Never mind."

"Whatever, you made quite an impression on him. He talked about you for five minutes straight, and asked all sorts of questions once I mentioned we were roommates."

Sheer fate and a cruel twist of destiny had lead to Elphaba and Galinda being roommates. They'd hated each other at first, and their relationship was still rocky, but they were tentatively friends.

(And Elphaba was harboring a slight crush on her, but that wasn't important in the grand scheme of things.)

"Glad your boyfriend likes me," she said. "His name is hard to spell."

"He showed me the cup." Galinda kicked a leg out. "Don't you think he's cute?"

Elphaba just wanted to take a nap.

\---

Fiyero walked into Oz at the same time as last week.

"You again." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You're dating my roommate."

"Cool, right?" He grinned. "I'm assuming she didn't tell you about me, then?"

"She didn't tell me she was dating her first college boyfriend until a month after they broke up." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You came at the exact time as last week."

"Well I don't know your hours, and I wanted to see you again." Fiyero shrugged and Elphaba's heart ran away with the statement 'I wanted to see you again' against her strict instructions.

"I work Saturdays from one to closing, as you seem to have figured out, and the same hours on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Fridays it's eight to noon."

"I'll keep that in mind. With that being said, can I have another chocolate frappe?"

\---

"You have to come to the party, Elphie."

"I have to stay here and catch up on Shadowhunters, Glinda." Elphaba looked back at her roommate, all dolled up and her heart skipped a beat. Nope. Elphaba didn't find people in relationships cute.

"Please?"

"Aren't you going with Fiyero?"

"Well, yah. But you haven't gone to a party in forever," she wailed. "One hour."

"What?"

"You have one hour to get ready, and you only have to stay one hour. Okay?"

"You're not ready?"

"Obviously not? Do you see the state of my hair?"

\---

Elphaba remembered the first party she'd gone to. Galinda had dragged her to it, and spent the whole time tongue wrestling with whatever guy she was dating then. Elphaba had just awkwardly stood in the corner.

She was not looking forward to a repeat.

She had awkwardly stood in the corner for five minutes when Galinda hopped up to her, Fiyero in tow.

"Come on, wanna dance?"

Elphaba blinked. "What."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun."

It was fun. Maybe a little.

\---

"Nice button." Fiyero pointed at it after he ordered his usual Saturday afternoon frappe.

"What? Oh, yah." Elphaba looked down at her rainbow button that proudly announced LOVE IS LOVE.

"Is it too personal to ask, but are you a lesbian, or an ally, or bi or pan or-"

"Pan," Elphaba interrupted him. "I'm pan."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm bi, and trans. Hey, you coming to the pride parade in two weeks?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to go alone."

Fiyero smirked. "You're not going to be alone, now."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands im Trash™


End file.
